sprocket_rocket_entertainment_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Tamichi
“No problem! If there is anything that tries to threat my world, i'll be there to save it!” Nicolas Tamichi '''(ニコラス・タミチ, Nikorasu Tamichi) also known as '''Eazy-Michi is the main protagonist and fictional character of the Mahou Shounen Nicolas series by Sprocket Rocket Entertainment. He is a gentle and kind boy who lives a normal, happy life, surrounded by a good family and good friends. One day, he had a dream of an unidentified boy fighting an alien monster. The next day, Cristian Uzukato, the boy from Nicolas' dream, comes to his school as a transfer student. Nicolas also serves as the official mascot for Sprocket Rocket Entertainment. Appearance According to the render that is shown in the pic, Nicolas is wearing his Magical Boy form. History and Story Beginnings During around January 2017, Nicolas was given pink hair, pink eyes, and even his new outfits, his schoolboy uniform and his magical boy form. Then, somewhere around 2017, Nicolas was also given a rapper outfit as well, which he goes by his rapper name, "Eazy-Michi". According to his after school club and his rap group, he wears his Heroes Of Hiroo armband. Video Games According to Fireball Studios, it appears they will be releasing a Mahou Shounen Nicolas game, entitled "Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable". Character History Outside Appearances and Cameos Relationships with Other Characters Cristian Uzukato According to Nicolas' dream, he saw a guy that looked just like him battling an alien monster. The next day, Cristian Uzukato comes to Nicolas' High-School as a transfer student. After Nicolas formed his after-school club and a rap group, Cristian was more welcomed to join since he heard Nicolas saying "We must protect the city of Hiroo from those evil Aliens that were sent by Venom and make our music a reality!" Kiiro Sazuki Kiiro and Nicolas are really good friends along with Cristian. Before Kiiro joined Nicolas' Heroes Of Hiroo group,Nicolas had given Kiiro a flyer to join the club, which made Kiiro join the club. After Kiiro joined his club, Nicolas had given Kiiro his rap name, "Kii-Kyube", like how Nicolas had given Cristian his rap name, "MC Crez". Botan Guji As much as Nicolas, Cristian and Kiiro are good friends, Nicolas and Botan are also good friends as well. As much as Botan had always been a DJ, along with Daisuke, for Nicolas' group,he had also helped the boys fight the evil aliens and protect the city of Hiroo. Daisuke Maruno Daisuke and Nicolas are also good friends as well. For Daisuke, he is only a producer for Nicolas' rap group since he and Botan are DJ's and music producers. Akano "Bax" Kasai Nicolas and Akano are very good friends. Akano was very welcomed to join Nicolas' club room and his rap group since he knew that Nicolas' group was about protecting the city of Hiroo, he began to join him. Taruo During Lunch, Nicolas and Cristian heard an echo, coming from the hall, which made Nicolas and Cristian ran there to find out where it was coming from. Suddenly, they knew it was an evil alien, who had captured Taruo, which made Nicolas and Cristian Fight the alien in RPG styled. After the alien was defeated, Taruo had warned that Nicolas and Cristian that Venom had sent his army of aliens to attack the city of Hiroo. Nicolas had agreed into making a contract with him into becoming a Magical Boy. After Nicolas formed his Heroes Of Hiroo club, Taruo became Nicolas' manager. Saori Masahina Saori is Nicolas' love-interest. They both have always hung-out every morning and lunch at Hiroo Academy High School. Usually after School, She loves to invite Nicolas into hanging out with her at her place. Saori, however, always loves Nicolas' music since she heard about his Heroes Of Hiroo thing. According to Arc 1, She also joined Nicolas' group and into becoming a Magical Girl. Chisa Machinoko Nicolas and Chisa are also good friends as much with everyone else he knows at Hiroo Academy High School. Just like how Nicolas and Saori are a couple, he knows that Chisa and Cristian are a couple as well. Nicolas doesn't know anything much about Chisa, but the friendship may have to do something about it in the upcoming sequel, which will be Arc 2. Shizuko Taiyamo Aina Izumi Mimi Kimidori Shadow Nicolas Nicolas and Shadow Nicolas are considered "rivals." They have also tend to do their rivalry battle thing just to get something out of their systems. Not only that they are rivals, they are also friends at the same time. Shadow Cristian Nicolas doesn't know much from Shadow Cristian. After Shadow Nicolas and Shadow Cristian had told him their backstory of how they used to live with Venom and betrayed him, it made Nicolas always say, "I see.." Artemis Arrora Artemis is Nicolas' older cousin from Hiiro Academy High School. Sometimes, they had always chat in the mornings and lunch. Luca/Luciana Marino Samantha Akemine On the second day of Hiroo Academy High School, Nicolas sees a new transfer student coming to his school, which makes him happy to greet Samantha. Sometimes, they have always talk and hang out. When it comes to this protecting Hiroo, ithad also made Samantha wanna join the club, which Saori, Chisa, Shizuko, Aina and Mimi in according to Arc 1. Sandy Arahina Michelle Ichikura Dalia Akagikiho Memphis Tsuhuka Brenda Suzuhicha Jessica Rakanuyi Giovanna Rakanuyi Venom Nicolas and Venom are completely enemies. Since Nicolas has heard Taruo mentioning that Venom had sent his army of aliens to attack the city of Hiroo, it made Nicolas to become a Magical Boy, fighting all the aliens, and defeating Venom himself. Trivia * Nicolas was an inspiration from Madoka Kaname since Nicolas has Pink hair, Pink eyes, and his Magical Boy form. ** According to Nicolas' Heroes Of Hiroo armband he wears for his club room, he was also an inspiration from Haruhi Suzumiya after forming his club room. ** According to his stage name, "Eazy-Michi" and his rapper outfit, he was also an inspiration from Eazy-E from N.W.A.